


Seeking solace in the night

by DancerChronicles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: The Kerberos mission had failed, Takashi Shirogane was gone along with his crew. The two people closest to him struggle to come to terms with him being gone, relying on each other.





	Seeking solace in the night

Adam felt movement in his bed, a soft sigh left him and he felt grateful that he had thought to put on a shirt that belonged to Shiro in case this happened. It had been happening a lot lately, Keith being unable to sleep and finding his way into the bed Adam had once shared with Shiro. It wasn’t that Adam minded, in any case he was glad for the company. He just wished that the teen would actually be able to sleep peacefully.

He wordlessly pulled Keith into his arms, feeling him tense at the touch before decidely relaxing into it. When he had first met Keith, it had taken him a while to be able to trust him. And he knew that Keith was angry at him for letting Shiro go to his death, they’d had arguments about it since they found out the mission had failed. But now they were more peaceful with each other, Keith realised Adam wasn’t to blame and that Shiro was stubborn. He was more angry at the Garrison now if anything. Adam didn’t blame the kid for that.

“You couldn’t sleep?” He murmured to the boy in his arms, Keith said nothing he simply shook his head as he buried himself closer. Adam had worked out that Keith felt more comforted if he had Shiro’s scent around him, he guessed that he wasn’t surprised, Keith really looked up to Shiro and Shiro in turn was fond of the teen. They had almost a brotherly bond, something Adam could never hope to compete with. He just simply allowed Keith to use him as the next best thing, it was nice to be needed again after all.

This would happen very often, up until Keith decided to leave the Garrison. Adam had wanted to tell him he could stay with him and that he didn’t have to leave. But Keith had shook his head and told him that he wanted to go back to his home, he belonged there he had said. Adam couldn’t admit there and then that he thought of Keith like family, but he knew deep down Keith had made up his mind. He was going, and Adam would be left alone. 

He never saw Keith again after that, he had gone to visit and got no answer. He had tried to reach out but Keith never responded. Eventually he went missing for good with Shiro after he had crash landed on Earth, Adam was alone and he had remained alone, never getting close to anyone. Not until Sam Holt returned to Earth with the news that both Shiro and Keith were okay. Adam felt hope for the first time that they would return back to Earth to be a family again, sadly this was not to be.

~

Keith and Shiro returned back to Earth and were met with the news that Adam had been shot down and killed during the Galra invasion. Shiro had gone to the memorial to see his plaque, Keith had said nothing. All he felt was regret, he had treated Adam badly after he had left the Garrison. All he had wanted to do was look out for Keith and keep him safe, but Keith had been stubborn. He thought that Adam was only doing it because of Shiro and not because he actually cared about him, he knew now that wasn’t true.

That night he laid in bed with Shiro, the other man unresponsive and distraught over Adam’s death. Keith now taking the role of what Adam had done for him when he needed comfort all that time ago, he was grieving too. Adam had become like a second brother to him after Shiro, he just wished that he had told him that. He wished he could have said to Adam how much he appreciated him. But he never could, Adam was dead. And now him and Shiro needed each other more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little perspective of how Keith and Adam's relationship might have been after Shiro went missing.


End file.
